1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective headgear, and particularly helmets. More specifically, the invention is directed to a packaging system for presenting headgear for point-of-purchase display at a store or other sales outlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of protective headgear which are presently offered for a variety of recreational activities and work-related uses. The packaging normally used for point-of-purchase display of such items is an ordinary cardboard box with a flap opening on one side to allow access to the product. There are some variations, such as sleeves with slide-out trays to hold the product, but these alternatives still utilize a cardboard enclosure for the product.
There are several disadvantages associated with box-style packaging arrangements. First, a box requires considerable retail shelf space, which is often limited in busy sales outlets. Second, boxes do not survive well on retail shelves as customers remove the helmets from the boxes to inspect them. Third, in order to be effective, a headgear must properly fit the wearer. It is therefore important that a prospective headgear wearer be allowed to try on the prospective item before accepting it. A box makes it inconvenient for a customer to try on the product, as he or she must take the item out of the box and then try to get it back inside the box properly. This may lead some customers to purchase without actually verifying that the headgear fits correctly.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a headgear packaging system that overcomes the foregoing disadvantages. What is required is a headgear packaging system that maximizes shelf space availability, withstands handling by multiple customers, and allows the customer to easily try on the headgear prior to purchase.